demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Plantgirl
Hi Plantgirl -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, and kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Hello Nice to see you are still here, I was afraid I wouldn't see you around. I'm the admin from w:c:supcom, and I wanted to move to this wiki. I've already made some changes to wiki wide things like the Image:favicon.ico, or the image:wiki.png. I wanted to know if you could set the wiki skin back to "default"? Right now, it is set to the mandatory "monobook". Wikia policies dictate that unless a custom skin was created for the wiki, it should be left to default, and users can choose their own skin. (That and wikia prefers the use of monaco). If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. As an admin, I've had my fair share of troubles with fixing stuff, and the darker sapects of wikis, so I might be off help. Anyways, that's just about it. happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 10:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Wikitables Hi! Could you past this into MediaWiki:Common.css? This will give the wiki the Wikipedia style tables (class="wikitable") that most users have become used to. This will help us make better content. /*********************************************/ /*********************************************/ /* Begin Wikitable */ /* wikitable/prettytable class for skinning normal tables */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { /*margin: 0em 0em 0em 0em;*/ background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; } table.wikitable th, table.wikitable td, table.prettytable th, table.prettytable td { border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; } table.wikitable th, table.prettytable th { background: #f2f2f2; text-align: center; } table.wikitable caption, table.prettytable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; font-weight: bold; } table.prettytable code, table.wikitable code { background-color: transparent; } /* End Wikitable */ /*********************************************/ /*********************************************/ Thx, happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 16:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Thankyou! happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 09:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi Just wanted to let you know that I had Wikia install Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi on this wiki. It's an extension which activates colored code syntax. It'll help if we have any LUA pages. It is this extension which put color on this page: MediaWiki:Common.css. happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 09:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hiya Plantgirl, just wanted to drop by say hi and introduce the gaming team. Either myself, Joe or Richard will be in touch over the next couple of days. As the game came out today, you should see a marked increase in traffic, and we want to make sure you aren't overwhelmed. We'll be poking around, and if you need help, feel free to ping me. Cheers. -- Doug (talk) 00:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Request for Admin/Sysop I would like to make a formal request for admin/sysop status. As this wiki becomes bigger and better, we have more need for admins: From standard maintenance of deleting pages that shouldn't exist and duplicate images, to the more tiring tasks of reverting vandalism and blocking vandals (we've already had a few cases). I'm relatively new to the wiki, but I believe a have already contributed a lot, and will continue to do so. You can see what I have done so far here . I have also successfully been an administrator for the last year and a half at w:c:supcom, where me and my bot are responsible for at least 50% of the entire wiki (see w:c:supcom:Special:Editcount with happypal and happypalImporter). I have designed 90% of the templates there. I have also been doing the whole maintenance against vandals and user requests, and haven't had any complaints yet. Anyways, I hope you will answer favorably, Happypal 08:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I won't let you down. Happypal 08:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Demiwiki Is this new name (I like it) our new official name, or is it just a nice nickname? --JonTheMon 21:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure when (or why) it changed to Demigod Wiki (or if it even changed at all) but DemiWiki has been (atleast an internal) name for quite a while, but in any case it lets people find the wiki easier :-) --Plantgirl 22:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) are you a bot --143.238.65.39 :Nope, I'm quite real :-) --Plantgirl 06:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Request for Admin I would like to put in a request for sysop rights. From my contributions you can see that I have an interest in most parts of the wiki, and that I have a good history of activity. Besides regular tasks of dealing with vandals, I would likely work on maintenance issues like unused images and pages that should be deleted. Overall, I think that I can use the sysop tools well, and can be of even more benefit to the wiki with them. * *User talk:JonTheMon Thanks for your consideration. --JonTheMon 01:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Everything looks good, welcome to the team of underpaid slaves (aka Administrators) ;-) :--Plantgirl 23:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC)